


남편이 없는 집에 첫사랑을 들이면 안 되는 이유

by arrny



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adultery, Bottom Aomine Daiki, Dubious Consent, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Kise Ryouta, 불륜, 아오미네×모브(implied), 충분히 합의되지 않은 성관계, 키세아오, 황청
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: 유부남 아오미네 앞에 나타난 키세
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	남편이 없는 집에 첫사랑을 들이면 안 되는 이유

그를 집에 들이지 말았어야 했다.

이제와 뒤늦은 후회가 들었다. 아오미네는 한숨을 내쉬며 얼굴을 쓸어내렸다. 그러나 그에게 바짝 붙어 앉은 사내는 조금도 물러날 기미를 보이지 않았다.

“어떻게 나한텐 연락 한 번 안 줄 수가 있어요?”

커다란 갈색 눈에서는 금방이라도 눈물이 후두둑 떨어질 것 같았다. 슬픔과 분노와 서러움이 한데 뒤섞인 눈빛이 아오미네에게 단단히 묶여 있었다. 숨이 막힐 것 같다. 그는 겨우 입을 뗐다.

“키세… 너 취했어. 손님방 내줄 테니까 그만하고 자.”

“내가 지금 술기운에 이런 소리 하는 것 같습니까?”

아오미네는 그를 일으키려던 손을 멈추었다. 오랜만에 만난 고등학교 동창은 완전히 바뀌어 있었다. 그에게서 흘러나오는 단정한 존댓말이 낯설었다. 집요하게 그의 얼굴에 박혀 있는 시선도 참을 수 없이 어색했다.

아오미네가 눈을 피하자 그가 턱을 잡아 자신을 보게 했다. 취객답게 무식하게 센 힘이었다. 아오미네는 우악스러운 손을 굳이 뿌리치지 않았다. 다시 뜨겁고 진득한 눈빛이 얼굴에 내려 꽂혔다.

“말해 봐요.”

“…야. 그만해.”

“당신한텐 내가 그 정도밖에 안 돼요?”

역시 그를 데려오지 말았어야 했다. 아오미네는 백 번도 넘게 한 후회를 다시 곱씹었다. 고주망태로 취한 키세를 그냥 택시에나 태워 보냈어야 했다. 남편이 출장 중이니 그가 집에서 자고 가도 괜찮을 거라는 판단은 하지 말았어야 했다.

물끄러미 그를 바라보던 키세가 피식 웃었다. 하얀 뺨 위에 홍조가 올라 있었다. 기억 속의 모습보다 훨씬 성숙했으나 여전히 아름다운 얼굴이었다.

“결혼 생활은 할 만 한가 봐요. 복도에 예쁜 사진 많던데.”

“그거야… 좋은 사람이니까.”

“아오미넷치가 남자랑 결혼할 줄은 몰랐어요.”

대화가 이리저리 튀었다. 아오미네는 문득 취한 놈하고 이런 이야기를 하는 자신이 바보처럼 느껴졌다.

“…나도 몰랐어.”

인생은 예상대로 흘러가지 않는다. 아오미네는 그것을 이 나이 먹고서야 깨달았다. 누가 알았겠는가. 모두의 기대를 한 몸에 받고 NBA로 스카우트된 아오미네 다이키가 최악의 방식으로 은퇴하게 될 줄은. 농구 밖에 없던 인생에서 농구를 잘라내게 될 줄은.

키세가 비릿하게 웃었다.

“우리가 얼마나 걱정했는지 모르죠? 부상당했다는 소식 이후로 연락도 안 닿아서. 그런데 당신은 그 사이에 웬 놈이랑 좋다고 연애질이나 하고 있었다 이거네요.”

“그건… 미안해. 연락할 면목이 없었어.”

목이 꽉 막혔다. 벌써 몇 년도 더 된 이야기지만 여전히 그에게 그 기억은 뼈아프게 고통스러웠다.

“그래도… 키세 너 그 사람 그런 식으로 말하지 마. 나 힘들 때 곁에 있어준 좋은 사람이야.”

퍽, 키세가 바닥을 세게 내리쳤다. 치켜 올라간 눈이 분노로 이글이글 타올랐다.

“아오미넷치는 아직도 그딴 말이 나와요?”

“…왜 또 그래.”

“어떻게… 어떻게 나한테 말 한 마디 없었냐고요. 쿠로콧치랑 모못치는 알고 있었죠?”

“무슨… 아냐.”

아오미네는 동요한 얼굴을 숨기려 애써 고개를 돌렸다. 키세가 어떻게 그의 소식을 알고 미국까지 찾아왔는지 의아했었다. 적어도 그에게 정보를 흘린 게 그 둘은 아니라는 점은 확실해졌다.

정말 개짓거리다. 의미 없고 감정 소모적인 대화에 다시 푹 한숨이 흘러나왔다. 취한 놈은 어서 눕히고 자신도 잠이나 자야겠다. 한숨 자고 나면 착잡한 마음도 정리될 터. 그는 키세의 허리를 붙잡아 일으켜 세웠다. 그때였다.

“아오미넷치 나 좋아했잖아요.”

“뭐?”

“나 좋아했잖아요. 발뺌하지 말아요.”

“……”

갈색 눈은 확신으로 또렷했다. 취해서 제정신이 아닌 줄 알았는데 아무래도 잘못 생각했나 보다. 폭탄이 떨어진 것 마냥 머릿속이 새하얘졌다.

“…뭔 개소리야.”

반응이 너무 늦었다. 목소리는 자신이 듣기에도 어색했다. 아오미네는 딱 혀를 깨물고 죽고 싶은 기분이 되었다. 그 틈을 놓치지 않고 키세의 눈이 가늘어졌다.

“그런데 잘도 다른 남자랑 결혼했네요. 나 모르는 데에서.”

매도하는 어조를 더는 견딜 수 없었다. 아오미네는 저도 모르게 목소리를 높였다.

“뭐라도 되는 것처럼 굴지 마! 옛날 일이잖아. 그리고 우리 아무 사이도 아니었어.”

키세는 아까보다 한결 차분해 보였다. 가라앉은 눈이 그를 올려보았다.

“나도 당신 좋아했다고 하면요?”

“뭐?”

“처음부터 좋아했어요. 아오미넷치가 내 첫사랑이었어요.”

“…웃기지마.”

계속 여자 친구 있었잖아, 차마 그 말은 덧붙일 수 없었다. 입 밖에 내는 순간 참을 수 없이 비참해질 것 같았기 때문이다. 키세는 아랑곳하지 않고 제멋대로 말을 이었다.

“아오미넷치가… 남자랑 결혼할 줄 알았으면…”

모델다운 긴 다리가 아무렇게나 바닥에 구겨져 있었다. 아오미네는 고개를 푹 숙이고 있는 그의 표정을 읽지 못했다. 그러나 목소리에 베인 물기는 모른 체하기 어려웠다.

“…나도 고백이나 해볼걸 그랬어.”

흐윽, 막힌 울음이 쭈그려 앉은 키세에게서 흘러나왔다. 당황한 아오미네가 가만히 서있으니 울음소리는 점점 더 심해졌다.

“흑, 흐윽, 어떻게… 나를 두고……”

숨죽인 흐느낌이 빈 집에 울려 퍼졌다. 그는 어린애처럼 펑펑 눈물을 쏟았다. 흔들리는 등이 애처로웠다. 아오미네는 어쩔 줄 모르고 그에게 손을 뻗었다.

“야, 키세… 왜 그래… 옛날 일 갖고.”

“당신한테나 옛날 일이겠지!”

그가 고개를 들고 소리 질렀다. 엉망으로 젖은 눈이 빨갰다. 아오미네는 자신의 실언을 깨달았다.

“아니 그게, 그러니까… 내가 미안해. 전부 다.”

그는 겨우 사과를 토했다. 무슨 말을 해야 할지 알 수 없었다. 결혼한 지 자그마치 오 년이다. 중학교 동창들과 연락을 끊은 시간 또한 그쯤 되었을 것이다. 아니, 아니다. 아오미네가 눈앞의 남자를 품었다가 포기한 것이 아마… 십 년도 더 전이다. 불쑥 그의 인생에 나타나 아픈 첫사랑이 혼자만의 것이 아니었다고 고백한다고 해도 할 말이 있을 리가 없다.

“…계속 아오미넷치를 찾아다녔어요.”

키세가 눈물을 뚝뚝 떨구며 웅얼거렸다. 아오미네는 바닥 위로 검게 번지는 눈물 자국을 보며 그가 무슨 심정일지 짐작해보려 애썼다. 하지만 뒤이은 키세의 말은 그가 감히 예상하지 못하던 종류였다.

“죽으려고 했어요.”

그는 등을 쓸어내리던 손을 멈추었다. 키세가 푹 숙이고 있던 머리를 들었다. 헝클어진 금발 사이로 발갛게 부어오른 눈이 그를 담았다. 기다란 속눈썹을 타고 계속 눈물이 흘러내리고 있었다.

“언론에서는 아오미네 다이키가 그 일 이후로 완전히 은퇴했다고 하는데… 연락도 안 되고 당신이 어디서 뭘 하는지, 살아있기는 한지 알 수도 없고…. 그러니까 그냥, 내 인생도 전부 다 부질없이 느껴졌어요.”

“…….”

“그래도… 당신 다시 한 번만 만나고 싶어서…”

그가 덥석 아오미네의 팔을 잡았다. 위스키 냄새가 나는 얼굴이 가까워졌다. 몸을 물리려 했으나 애달픈 눈빛에 묶인 양 옴짝달싹할 수 없었다.

“…쭉 찾아다녔어요.”

“네가 그럴 줄은 몰랐어. 미안해.”

“왜 나한테는 아무 연락도 안 했어요?”

원점이다. 키세가 수없이 던진 물음. 그리고 아오미네가 단 한 번도 제대로 대답하지 못했던 물음. 원망하며 그를 노려보는 눈에서 또 맑은 눈물이 흘러내렸다. 그를 똑바로 바라볼 면목이 없었다. 원래부터 그는 거짓말이나 회피에 능하지 않았다. 이제는 한계였다. 마침내 그는 가장 하고 싶지 않았던 말을 뱉었다.

“너한테는… 이런 모습 보이고 싶지 않았어.”

“왜요?”

“왜냐니…”

“왜 나한텐 이런 모습 보여주기 싫었는데요?”

몸을 가누기 힘들 정도로 울고 있는 주제에 키세는 집요했다. 아오미네는 말문이 막혔다. 트라우마처럼 뇌리에 박힌 그때의 기억이 귓가에서 맴돌았다. 추락한 신성 아오미네 다이키. 재기 불능 판정을 받은 아오미네 다이키. 화려한 데뷔와 대조적으로 쓸쓸하게 은퇴한 아오미네 다이키. 병원에서 만난 남자에게 구원 받은 아오미네 다이키. 그와 결혼해 도시 외곽에서 있는 듯 없는 듯 살아가는 아오미네 다이키. 키세가 그 모습을 모두 보았다는 상상만 해도 속이 울렁거렸다. 골이 띵하게 아팠다. 바에서 자신도 제법 많이 마신 것 같았다. 알코올에 절은 머리는 잘 돌아가지 않았다.

“…모르겠어.”

금발 아래의 표정이 싸하게 굳었다.

“당신은 늘 그런 식이죠. 흔들 대로 다 흔들고 자긴 아무것도 모르겠다고 하더라.”

“키세, 나는…”

왜 이제 와서. 왜. 아오미네는 혼란에 빠져 그를 바라보았다. 십 년도 더 전에, 까마득한 옛날에 아오미네는 키세가 자신에게 그런 종류의 관심이 없다고 생각했었다. 그래서 그를 향한 마음을 잘라냈을 뿐이다.

“남의 마음은 생각도 안 하고.”

그렇기에 그의 비난도 이해할 수 없었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 얼음 같이 차가운 말은 심장에 날카롭게 꽂혔다.

“…쓰레기 같은 인간.”

짓씹어 뱉은 키세가 별안간 벌떡 몸을 일으켰다. 휘청거리는 다리로 그는 벽을 짚고 걸었다. 현관문 방향이었다. 아오미네는 황급히 그를 가로막았다.

“야, 키세! 지금 어딜 가려고 그래!”

“놔요. 잘난 남편이랑 잘 살아 봐요. 다신 나 볼 생각하지 말고.”

“아니, 진짜… 너 왜 이러는 거야…”

울고 싶은 기분이 되었다. 모든 게 배배 꼬여 뭐가 뭔지 알 수 없었다. 키세가 그를 뿌리치려 몸부림쳤다. 취한 인간의 사지는 말을 듣지 않았다. 아오미네는 그가 휘두르는 팔을 피해 허리를 단단히 받쳐 들었다.

“너 많이 취했잖아. 내일 마저 얘기하자. 응?”

그에게서 절박함을 느꼈는지 키세의 몸부림이 멎었다. 그가 아오미네의 팔에 안긴 몸을 천천히 틀었다. 노란 머리카락 가닥이 이마 위에 아무렇게나 들러붙어 있었다. 뺨에 있는 눈물 자국은 마르지 않은 채였다. 아오미네는 어둠을 머금은 검은 눈을 읽을 수 없었다.

“아오미넷치.”

싸한 불온함이 척추를 타고 흘렀다. 아오미네는 침묵했다.

“나랑 자요.”

“…너 진짜 미쳤어?”

“한 번만… 딱 한 번만 해요. 그럼 아오미넷치 같은 거 전부 잊을 수 있을 것 같아요.”

이제 허리를 단단히 끌어안은 것은 아오미네가 아니라 키세였다. 그 순간 바짝 붙은 하체에서 단단한 양감이 느껴졌다. 소스라치게 놀란 그는 키세를 밀어냈다.

“아…!”

기다란 몸이 콰당탕 바닥을 굴렀다. 술에 쩐 다리는 힘이 하나도 없었기 때문이다.

“키세! 미안, 괜찮아?”

“…나랑 자요.”

주저앉은 키세가 넋이 나간 듯 같은 말을 반복했다. 하얀 손가락이 필사적으로 그의 팔을 붙잡았다.

“당신이 사라지고 나서… 당신만 생각하며 살았어요.”

“…….”

“아무한테도 얘기 안 할 게요. 아무도 모를 거예요. 한 번만 나랑 해주면… 앞으론 아오미넷치 인생에서 영영 사라질 게요.”

“키세, 나는 결혼했고…”

“다시는… 정말 다시는 당신 앞에 안 나타날게요. 그러니까 마지막으로 부탁해요.”

그쳤던 눈물이 다시 흘렀다. 연예인이란 놈이 얼굴 다 퉁퉁 붓겠네, 멍한 머리로 멍청한 감상이 스치고 지나갔다.

“정 싫으면… 내가 당신을 강간했다고 하세요.”

키세의 얼굴이 가까워졌다는 생각이 듦과 동시에 입술이 맞부딪혔다. 아오미네는 잘게 파들파들 떨리는 손을 뿌리치지 못했다. 낯선 혀가 입술을 가르고 침범했다. 그는 차라리 눈을 질끈 감아버리기를 택했다.

용서 받지 못할 밤이었다.

*

지난 몇 년 간 키세의 삶은 폐허나 다름없었다.

카메라 앞에서 하는 광대놀음을 그만두었다는 뜻은 아니다. 그는 여전히 수많은 방송사에서 러브콜을 받았고 유명 디자이너들과 협업했으며 해외 패션쇼를 돌아다녔다. 현역 모델 겸 방송인 키세 료타. 의심의 여지없이 정상에 서있었다. 다만 그뿐이었다. 아오미네가 종적을 감춘 뒤 그는 깊은 구렁텅이에서 헤어날 수 없었다.

언론은 아오미네 다이키의 불운을 아주 신나게 떠들었다. 상대팀 선수의 악의적인 태클로 인한 부상. 신성의 추락. 재활훈련에 힘쓰는 젊은 농구 스타. 그리고 은퇴.

아오미네 다이키의 은퇴. 그 소식을 처음 봤을 때의 기분은 지금도 생생했다. 은퇴. 다른 별 볼일 없는 선수가 아니라, 아오미네 다이키의 은퇴. 믿을 수 없어 기사를 몇 번이고 정독했다. 그가 아는 아오미네에게 전혀 어울리지 않은 단어가 눈앞에서 둥둥 떠다녔다. 머리가 새하얗게 표백되었다. 그것은 흡사 사형선고 같았다.

그럴 리 없다. 농구를 하지 않는 아오미네. 단순한 단어의 나열일 뿐인데도 절절한 모순이 느껴지지 않는가. 키세가 아는 아오미네는 그럴 리가 없었다. 무언가 잘못된 것이 있을 것이다. 운동선수들이 부상을 당하는 일은 흔하다. 심한 부상이여도 현대 의학은 어떻게든 재기의 기회를 준다. 부상 소식을 들었을 때도 크게 동요하지 않은 것은 그 때문이었다. 아오미네라면 금세 털고 일어나 다시 화려하게 코트 위를 누빌 거라 믿었다. 그런데 은퇴라니.

잘못된 게 틀림없다. 언론은 거짓을 퍼뜨리는 악랄한 작자들이다. 아오미네는 그들이 떠드는 한심한 루머를 시원하게 웃어넘길 것이다. 금방 다시 복귀할 것이라며 자신만만하게 단언할 것이다. 키세는 일련의 생각에 사로잡혔다. 그러나 핸드폰 너머에서는 연결되지 않는 벨소리만 공허했다. 그 사건 이후, 아오미네는 이 세상에 존재하지 않았던 것처럼 사라졌다.

“음, 잠깐만 키세…”

아오미네가 고개를 돌려 입술이 떨어졌다. 그러나 그를 바짝 끌어안은 키세는 거기서 그만두지 않았다. 그는 어깨를 침대 위에 꾹 내리누르며 재차 입술을 맞붙였다. 뜨거운 속살을 가르고 들어가 혀를 옭아맸다.

마침내 찾아냈다. 놓치고 싶지 않았다. 놓쳐서는 안 되었다. 마구 입안을 헤집고 핥는 움직임은 키스라기보다는 게걸스러운 식사에 가까웠다. 그의 아래에 깔린 가슴팍이 크게 들썩였다. 숨이 모자란 것이겠지. 봐줄 생각은 추호도 없었다. 그가 지난 몇 년간 아오미네를 잃고 겪었던 고통에 비하면 새 발의 피만도 못할 터였다.

그는 한손으로 아오미네의 셔츠를 걷어 올렸다. 단단한 몸이 손아래에서 꿈틀거렸다. 한창 선수로 뛸 때보다는 말랐지만 훌륭히 균형 잡혀 있었다. 동네 짐에서 트레이너로 일한다고 했었나, 그는 바에서 아오미네와 나눴던 대화를 떠올렸다. 시골 동네에서 트레이너라, 웃기지도 않았다. 이렇게 시골 구석탱이에 처박혀 있으니 그의 소재를 알아내기까지 그리 힘들었던 것도 이해가 간다. 자그마치 오 년이 걸렸다. 그 긴긴 세월동안 키세는 제정신이 아니었다. 일을 하고 있어도, 다른 사람과 섹스를 하고 있어도 오로지 아오미네만 떠올랐다. 그로 이루어진 감옥에 갇혀 살았다.

“읍, 윽, 키세! 정말 이래야겠어? 응?”

바지 버클에 손이 닿자 아오미네가 화들짝 놀라 그를 밀어냈다. 키세는 웃었다. 분노로 머릿속이 새하얗게 타버릴 지경이면서 신기하게 입꼬리는 올라갔다.

키세가 아오미네의 자취를 쫓아 헤매는 동안 당사자는 다른 남자를 만나 화목한 가정을 이루었다. 이럴 수는 없는 거였다. 키세는 그가 보이지 않는 곳에서 재활 훈련에 매진하고 있을 거라는 희망을 놓지 않았다. 차라리 그랬으면 그를 응원했을 것이다. 결혼 후 나약하고 한심하게 생을 이어나가는 아오미네라니? 이럴 수는 없다. 상상조차 하지 못했던 현실에 머리가 어떻게 되어버릴 것 같았다.

“아오미넷치 당신 진짜… 죽이고 싶어.”

그는 아오미네의 소식을 알게 되었을 때부터 쭉 품고 있었던 속내를 뱉었다. 아오미네의 표정이 굳었다. 짙푸른 눈이 흔들리며 그를 올려보았다.

“그래도… 그래도… 이걸로 참을 테니까 한번만 어울려줘요.”

“키세…”

그의 얼굴에 걱정이 한 가득 담겼다. 이런 말을 듣고도 그를 안타까워하다니 정말 한심하고 안온한 작자다. 따듯한 손이 뺨을 훑었다. 그제야 키세는 자신이 눈물을 흘리고 있었다는 사실을 깨달았다.

“…앞으로 다시는, 정말 다시는 이러지 마.”

그가 체념한 표정으로 말려 올라간 윗옷을 벗었다. 절망적인 허락이었다.

“네.”

키세는 오늘 밤 수없이 뱉은 거짓을 또 한 번 입에 담았다.

“아윽… 아…”

그가 숨을 들이켰다. 접어올린 다리는 긴장으로 뻣뻣했다. 키세는 밀어 넣었던 손가락 한 마디를 뺐다. 넣기가 쉽지 않았다. 그는 초조하게 입술을 깨물었다. 전희는 때려치우고 빨리 그에게 성기를 박고 싶었다. 아까부터 발기해 있던 성기가 이제 아플 지경이었다. 그러나 꽉 다물린 구멍은 도무지 침입을 허용하지 않았다. 그는 한숨을 쉬며 아오미네의 다리 사이에서 고개를 들었다.

“아파요?”

힘겹게 그와 눈을 맞춘 아오미네가 작게 고개를 끄덕였다.

“많이 했을 거 아니에요? 왜…”

일부러 무심하게 남편과의 관계를 입에 올렸다. 웬만하면 감정 변화가 잘 드러나지 않는 갈색 피부가 빨갛게 달아올랐다.

“그… 내가 거의…”

수치심을 감추려 눈이 빠르게 깜빡거렸다. 키세는 그가 흐린 뒷말을 알아들었다. 아오미네가 대부분의 경우 탑이었다는 얘기겠지. 그는 사진에서 본 아오미네의 배우자를 떠올렸다. 갈색 곱슬머리에 단단하고 온화한 인상을 가진 남자. 아오미네와 수없이 몸을 섞었을 남자. 아오미네는 그의 안에서 수없이 절정에 달했을 것이다.

기분이 곤두박질쳤다. 안 그래도 가늘게 타들어가던 인내심이 얇아졌다. 키세는 아오미네의 한쪽 허벅지를 가슴 쪽으로 바싹 붙여 들었다.

“좀 참아요.”

그를 배신한 남자에게 다정함은 과분하다. 그는 손바닥에 침을 뱉고 다리 사이로 손가락을 가져갔다. 입구가 저항하듯 움찔거리는 것을 무시하고 중지를 그대로 깊게 삽입했다. 아오미네가 펄떡였다.

“윽…! 키세!”

“참으라고 했습니다.”

몸 안쪽은 뜨겁고 빡빡했다. 겨우 손가락 하나일 뿐인데도 빠듯하게 그를 조였다. 그 감촉에 이미 꼿꼿이 발기한 성기에 더 피가 몰렸다. 급해진 그는 상대의 사정을 봐주지 않고 출납을 시작했다.

“아, 윽… 아흐…”

그의 아래에 있는 몸에서 그르렁거리는 신음이 튀어나왔다. 점성이라고는 조금도 없는 손가락을 넣고 뺄 때마다 내벽이 딸려 나오는 듯했다. 키세는 한 손가락을 더해 억지로 구멍을 넓혔다. 한껏 벌어진 입구는 조금만 더하면 찢어질 것 같았다. 그는 아랑곳하지 않고 핑거링하는 속도를 높였다. 그리고 고통으로 끙끙대는 아오미네를 찬찬히 음미했다.

“흑, 읏, 키세… 키세, 옆에 첫 번째 서랍…”

네? 그는 생각 없이 반문했다. 이대로 조금 피를 봐도 좋을 것 같다. 외간 남자에 의해 은밀한 부위가 찢긴 아오미네. 그의 남편은 이걸 보고 어떤 표정을 지을까. 조야한 쾌감이 스물 스물 올라왔다.

“젤, 거기 있어…”

“뭐요?”

키세는 움직임을 멈추었다.

“그거 쓰라고.”

그는 아오미네가 눈짓하는 침대 옆 서랍장으로 손을 뻗었다. 서랍장 한 구석에서는 러브젤 한 통이 있었다. 무색의 젤이 담긴 투명한 통은 반쯤 비워져 있었다. 어이가 없어서 웃음이 나왔다. 죄책감에 시달리면서도 남편과 쓰던 젤을 건네는 모순적인 태도. 소극적이면서 협조적이다. 그래서 더 화가 났다.

그는 신경질적으로 뚜껑을 열고 손 한 가득 젤을 부었다. 차가운 젤을 덥히는 과정은 생략한 채 아오미네의 다리 사이로 팔을 가져갔다.

“으흑… 아…”

약간 저항감은 있었지만 그는 아까보다 훨씬 더 쉽게 매끄러운 손가락을 받아들였다. 키세는 단번에 손가락을 세 개까지 늘렸다. 아오미네가 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 조금 전처럼 괴로워하는 기색은 아니었다. 그는 거칠게 손가락을 쑤셔 박고 빼내기를 반복했다. 젤이 살갗과 부딪혀 철벅거렸다. 천박하고 요란한 소리였다.

그는 정확히 이 침대 위에서, 그 남자와 이런 짓거리를 했을 것이다. 사랑의 밀어를 속삭이며 그에게 뒤를 내주거나 그의 뒤를 쑤셨을 것이다. 눈앞이 새하얘졌다.

“흐읏, 앗, 으응, 키세…”

머리 위에서 들리는 목소리의 음색이 미세하게 변했다. 키세는 방금 만졌던 뱃가죽 안쪽 부근으로 손끝을 문댔다. 흐읏! 허리가 가볍게 튀었다.

“여기 느껴요?”

“아, 읏, 키세… 천천히… 흐읏.”

말을 들어줄 거라는 생각은 오산이다. 키세는 이를 꽉 깨물며 강한 힘으로 전립선에 손을 밀어붙였다. 접어 세워져 있는 허벅지가 달달 떨렸다. 고개가 목 뒤로 넘어갔다. 겨우 몇 번 문질러줬는데 빳빳이 발기한 그의 성기 끝에서 프리컴이 뚝뚝 샜다. 허탈할 정도로 잘 느끼는 음란한 몸이다.

문득 팔뚝 끝까지 이 뜨거운 몸 안에 처박고 싶다는 충동이 들었다. 사랑스럽고 증오스러운 이 남자의 내장을 갈기갈기 찢어 놓고 싶었다.

“윽, 키세…, 키세. 그만하고 넣어.”

아직은 아니다. 그는 아직 이 남자를 소유하지 못했다. 그런 생각은 그를 뼛속까지 가지고 난 뒤에 해도 늦지 않다. 그는 용암처럼 솟는 폭력적인 충동을 가라앉히려 애쓰며 앞섬을 풀어헤쳤다. 발기한 성기가 답답한 브리프 아래에서 고개를 내밀었다. 그는 일 초도 주저하지 않고 바로 아오미네의 안쪽에 성기를 처박았다.

“으윽…!”

목이 긁히는 쉰 소리가 났다. 탄탄한 허리가 뒤틀렸다. 몸부림에 가까웠다. 키세는 그가 몸을 빼지 못하도록 허벅지 안쪽을 더 세게 끌어안았다.

“잠, 잠깐, 키세! 너 콘돔은….”

그가 헐떡이며 말했다. 키세는 가볍게 웃었다. 반 정도 안에 처박힌 성기를 타고 진동이 전해진듯 배 근육이 수축했다. 키세는 그의 위로 몸을 숙였다.

“잊었나본데요, 아오미넷치.”

벌어진 입술 위를 문대며 짧게 키스했다. 가쁘게 색색대는 숨결이 얼굴을 간지럽혔다.

“이거 강간입니다. 당신 편의 봐줄 거라 생각하지 마요.”

“아…!”

그의 목이 뒤로 젖혀졌다. 키세가 바깥에 나와 있던 성기의 반을 마저 처넣었기 때문이다.

손가락을 넣었을 때보다 배는 황홀했다. 완전히 풀리지 않은 내벽이 선단부터 뿌리 부근까지 꾹꾹 자극했다. 만족스러운 신음이 길게 튀어나왔다.

“윽, 너… 정말…”

그는 부들부들 떨고 있었다. 키세는 손을 내려 접합부를 더듬었다. 주름 하나 없이 팽팽하게 확장되어 그를 물고 있는 구멍. 그게 참을 수 없이 사랑스러워 키세는 그의 콧잔등에 짧게 입맞춤을 남겼다.

“후우… 최고예요, 아오미넷치.”

수축하는 내벽을 온 성기로 즐기다가 천천히 허리를 뒤로 뺐다. 귀두 끝만 남기고 다시 안으로 길게 박아 넣었다. 겨우 압박감에 익숙해졌던 아오미네의 허리가 퉁겼다.

“흑! 윽, 으…”

그가 입술을 꽉 깨물었다. 베개에 얼굴을 파묻을 것처럼 몸을 틀었다. 목소리를 감추려는 모양새였다. 조금 전까지 그렇게 느껴 놓고서 아닌 척하려는 모습이 아주 괘씸했다. 키세는 그의 머리맡에 있는 베개를 홱 뺐다. 그리고 거센 몸놀림으로 성기를 치받았다.

“흐윽…! 아, 아, 키세…”

음모가 엉덩이에 닿을 만큼 깊었다. 그는 느릿한 허리의 움직임을 멈추지 않으며 아오미네의 얼굴에 마구잡이로 키스했다. 살이 빠져 전보다 조금 더 날렵해진 턱선. 굵고 매끄러운 목. 도드라진 쇄골. 견고하게 근육이 올라붙은 가슴. 그의 성감을 끌어올리려 예민한 곳을 닥치는 대로 애무했다. 전보다는 확연히 근육이 내렸지만 구릿빛의 육체는 아직도 완벽한 아름다움을 갖추고 있었다. 이것이 아오미네 다이키다. 그의 아래에 깔려 무력하게 헐떡이는 이 남자가 바로 아오미네다. 정신적인 충만함이 그를 가득 채웠다. 얼마나 그를 안고 싶었는지 모른다. 얼마나 이 순간만을 바라왔는지 모른다. 그가 코트에서 누비는 영상을 보며 수음했던 어린 시절부터 쭉.

“흣!”

가슴팍 위에 단단히 서있는 유두를 깨물었다. 품안의 몸이 움찔 튀었다. 여기도 느끼는 건가. 키세는 찌푸려진 표정을 관찰하며 이 끝으로 작은 돌기를 살살 씹었다.

“아, 흐응! 키세, 하지 마. 읏!”

그를 밀어내는 손과는 달리 안쪽이 확 조여들었다. 키세의 배에 꺼덕이며 닿는 성기에서 액체가 더 배어나는 게 느껴졌다. 구석구석 예민하지 않은 곳이 없는 몸이다. 오랜 경험의 산물일지 원체 예민한 건지. 그가 결혼한 지 꽤 된 유부남이라는 것을 고려하면 전자일 것이다. 그와 연결된 기쁨에 잠시 잊었던 부아가 치밀었다.

“아오미넷치.”

그는 유두에서 입을 떼고 아오미네를 똑바로 바라보았다. 허리 아래는 무자비하게 그의 뱃속을 범하는 중이었다. 흔들리는 아오미네의 턱을 붙잡아 자신을 향하게 했다.

“아오미네.”

“아, 읏, 흐윽, 키세…”

“나 봐요.”

그의 종용에 닫힌 눈꺼풀이 열렸다. 열락으로 흐려진 푸른 눈이 그를 올려보았다.

“당신을, 안고 있는 게, 후우, 나라는 거 잊지 마요.”

그는 짧게 쳐올리며 선언했다. 그에게 안기며 남편 따위를 생각하는 것은 용서할 수 없었다. 아오미네가 자신만을 바라봐주길 바랐다. 그의 머릿속을 차지하고 그의 혈관을 타고 흐르는 것은 오로지 키세 자신이어야만 한다. 키세가 그러했듯이.

전립선 부근으로 성기 끝을 퍽퍽 치대자 젖혀진 몸이 파르르 떨렸다. 끊임없이 흘러나오는 낮은 신음이 귀를 즐겁게 했다. 키세는 절정이 머지않았음을 느꼈다. 복잡하게 꿈틀거리는 내벽을 느끼며 그는 두 사람 사이에 낀 아오미네의 성기에 손을 가져갔다.

“악…!”

꾹 쥐고 흔들자 허벅지 근육이 들썩였다. 그는 짧게 신음하며 그대로 파정했다. 흰 점액이 배 위로 튀었다. 오르가즘 직후의 내벽은 불규칙적으로 경련했다. 속도를 높여 그를 꽉꽉 무는 안쪽을 뿌리치고 다시 치받기를 반복했다. 과한 자극에 아오미네가 제대로 목소리도 내지 못하고 끅끅거렸다. 이내 그도 아오미네의 뱃속에 정액을 내보냈다.

“흐으… 하…”

두 사람의 가쁜 숨소리가 맞물렸다. 키세는 성기를 빼지 않은 채 아오미네의 위로 몸을 겹쳤다. 땀이 옅게 밴 목덜미에 얼굴을 파묻고 저릿저릿한 여운을 만끽했다. 그러다 충동적으로 피부를 빨아들여 깨물었다. 아, 아오미네가 불만스러운 신음을 냈다.

“키세, 키세. 자국 남기면 안 돼.”

그가 어깨를 밀어내며 말했다. 배 안쪽에 키세의 정액을 받아낸 주제에 유부남이라는 자신의 신분은 잊지 않았던 듯하다. 붉게 달아오른 그의 눈가에서 죄의식이 엿보였다. 짜증이 났다. 동시에 흥분되었다.

키세는 늘어진 그의 다리를 잡아 올렸다. 뭉근하게 허리를 돌리며 자극을 재개하자 아오미네가 목 안쪽으로 끙끙거렸다.

“윽, 너 뭐하는 거야. 그만했으면 됐잖아.”

“이제 겨우 시작이에요.”

뭐라 항의하려는 입술을 빼앗았다. 깊게 혀가 파고들어 안쪽을 탐했다. 주저하듯 가만히 숨어 있던 그의 혀가 이내 조심스레 얽혔다. 외간남자에게조차 모질지 못하다. 키세는 작게 웃었다. 아오미네는 최악의 배우자였다.

여름밤은 길었다. 섹스는 끝없이 이어졌다. 포근한 섬유 냄새가 나던 단정한 안방에는 점차 습기와 땀내가 차올랐다. 그것은 연결된 아래로 느껴지는 것과는 또 다른 쾌감을 안겨 주었다. 건실한 부부의 침실을 더럽힌다. 임자 있는 몸을 마음껏 안으며 그를 거대한 열락의 늪에 빠뜨린다. 배덕감이 주는 쾌감은 가히 최고였다.

아오미네는 전직 운동선수답게 체력이 좋았고 매우 유연했다. 굽히는 대로 구부러졌으며 무리하게 다리를 벌리거나 허리를 당겨 안아도 조금도 아파하지 않았다. 몇 번을 안에다 내도 탄력적으로 조여드는 음부는 말할 것도 없었다. 이런 환상적인 육체를 이제와 맛보게 되었다니 지난 세월이 부질없게 느껴졌다. 그 옛날, 아오미네가 그를 짝사랑하며 끙끙대는 것을 보며 재밌어 할 게 아니라 그대로 자빠뜨렸어야 했다. 그는 천 번도 넘게 한 후회를 곱씹었다. 그랬다면 그는 다른 이와 결혼하는 파렴치한 짓을 저지르지 않고 키세 곁에 남았을 것이다. 뭐, 이제는 상관없었다. 어차피 그는 이제 키세의 손아귀에 있었다.

“아… 흐읏, 키세, 나… 허억… 그만…”

그가 숨넘어가는 소리를 냈다. 몇 번이고 숨 돌릴 틈 없는 절정을 맞이한 성기에서는 맑은 액체가 뚝뚝 샜다. 고장 난 수도꼭지 같았다. 키세는 기둥을 천천히 쓸며 머리를 숙여 그의 유두를 물었다. 좋을 대로 씹고 핥으며 진한 자국을 만들었다. 구멍 안쪽이 전부 성감대가 된 마냥 깔린 몸이 움찔움찔 튀어 올랐다. 그르렁거리는 낮은 신음이 간헐적으로 들렸다. 야생의 짐승을 길들인 것 같다는 착각이 들었다.

“키세… 아, 이제 그만, 해…”

힘 빠진 손이 그를 밀어냈다. 키세는 허리 뒤로 팔을 둘러 그를 자신에게 더 밀착시키며 순진한 얼굴로 위를 올려보았다. 그는 한 손가락으로 꼽을 수 없을 만큼 키세에게 시달려 지쳐보였다. 끝이 날카로운 눈은 나른하게 풀려 있었다.

키세는 그를 설득하는 법을 잘 알았다. 단 세 단계면 충분했다.

“아오미넷치……”

하나.

“내가 당신이랑 하는 건… 처음이자 마지막이잖아요…”

둘.

“제발 조금만… 조금만 더 어울려줘요… 안 될까요?”

셋. 눈에서 뜨거운 것이 샘솟았다. 그가 짜낸 가식은 뺨을 타고 흘러 아오미네의 배 위로 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 아오미네의 얼굴이 당황으로 물들었다. 얇은 입술이 위로의 말을 꺼내려고 뻐금거리다가 굳게 다물렸다. 망설이던 그가 키세의 머리 위에 손을 툭 올려놓았다. 한숨소리가 났다.

“…그만 울어. 너 자꾸 그렇게 울면 얼굴 망가져.”

그는 팔을 세우고는 다리를 조금 더 벌렸다. 허락하는 방식이 지나치게 야했다. 그의 이런 면모는 늘 키세를 미치게 만들었다. 좋은 쪽으로든 나쁜 쪽으로든. 순식간에 머리끝까지 흥분이 달했다. 키세는 활짝 열린 허벅지 사이로 편하게 자리 잡으며 다시 움직이기 시작했다.

“헉, 흣, 흑, 으응…!”

목소리는 꺽꺽거림에 가까웠다. 굵은 성기에 의해 수십 번도 더 범해진 안쪽은 매우 민감해져 있었다. 어디를 찔러도 몸은 물결치듯 반응했다. 퍽퍽 살이 부딪히는 소리가 방안에 가득 찼다. 그는 눈을 꾹 닫은 채 고통에 가까운 쾌감을 겨우 견뎌냈다. 세운 발끝이 시트를 긁어내렸다. 아무리 아오미네라도 이제는 한계인 듯싶었다. 연이은 절정으로 키세도 이제는 머리가 어질어질했다.

“아오미넷치…”

그러나 그는 곧 허리를 멈추었다. 숨이 가쁘게 쏟아졌다. 아오미네가 끙끙거리며 오르가즘에 닿기 직전 움직임을 멈춘 키세를 올려보았다. 어서 더 해달라고 조르는 눈빛은 인간보다는 짐승의 그것에 가까웠다. 키세는 고개를 저으며 입을 열었다.

“아오미넷치, 사랑한다고 해줘요.”

그 찰나 본능만이 남은 푸른 눈에 이성이 돌아왔다. 그의 눈은 커졌다가 가늘어졌다.

“…안 돼.”

“해줘요. 부탁이에요.”

“안 된다는 거 알잖아, 키세…”

‘싫어’가 아니라 ‘안 돼’다. 여기까지 와서도 눈물 나게 순정적인 남자였다. 키세는 고집을 부리며 그의 성기를 쥐었다. 아플 정도의 악력으로 귀두 끝을 내리눌렀다. 그가 화들짝 놀라며 몸을 뺐다. 그러나 허리 아래가 키세에게 꿰뚫려 있는 상태에서는 도망갈 길이 없었다. 가슴팍이 빠르게 오르락내리락했다.

“키세, 키세, 놔! 아파, 읏, 흑, 놔…”

자극이 사라진 뒤도 슬슬 지끈거릴 것이다. 아니나 다를까 그가 허리를 들썩이며 키세의 고간에 엉덩이를 문질렀다. 키세는 미동도 하지 않았다.

“키세… 키세… 가고 싶어… 응? 흑, 힘들어…”

그가 울먹거렸다.

“사랑한다고 해줘요. 빈말이어도 좋아요… 네?”

키세는 안달 난 그를 달래며 입가에 키스했다. 그의 눈가가 울 것처럼 일그러졌다.

“…사랑해.”

고백은 달콤했다. 키세는 다시없을 환희를 느끼며 허리를 쳐올렸다. 아오미네가 소리도 지르지 못하고 목을 젖혔다. 끌어안은 몸이 경련하듯이 잘게 떨렸다. 내벽으로 전해지는 그 짜릿한 감각을 느끼며 키세는 마지막이 될 쾌락을 좇았다. 성기가 과격하게 뱃속을 헤집었다. 아오미네에게서는 새된 비명이 간헐적으로 흘러나왔다. 팔이 그의 목을 끌어안았다.

“사랑해… 사랑해, 료타…”

울음과 비명에 섞여 발음이 뭉개졌다. 그럼에도 불구하고 그의 고백은 선명하게 키세의 심장으로 파고들었다. 초점을 잃은 짙은 푸른 눈이 그를 피하고 않고 바라보았다. 빈말이 아니었다. 아오미네의 고백은 거짓이 조금도 섞이지 않은 순수한 진심이었다. 섬광 같은 쾌락이 키세에게 찾아왔다.

그는 확신했다. 아오미네 다이키는 나의 것이다. 처음부터 그랬고 앞으로도 영원히 그럴 것이다.

“나도 사랑해요, 아오미넷치……”

그는 정신없이 교합하며 밀어를 돌려주었다. 당신을 사랑해. 당신만을 사랑해. 사랑해. 사랑해사랑해사랑해사랑해사랑해사랑해사랑해사랑해사랑해사랑해사랑해사랑해사랑해사랑해사랑해

거대한 오르가즘이 그들 위로 쏟아졌다.

경련이 잦아들기까지는 한참이 걸렸다. 경기를 뛰고 난 것처럼 빠르게 헐떡이는 숨소리가 고르게 될 때까지 키세는 그를 끌어안고 곳곳에 키스를 남겼다. 그는 더 이상 자국을 남기지 말라느니 따위의 말을 할 여유가 없었다. 키세는 그 사실을 한껏 누리며 아름다운 육체 구석구석에 흔적을 만들었다.

그는 결국 조금 울었다. 어린애처럼 베개를 끌어안고 작게 흐느꼈다. 키세는 아오미네를 토닥이며 그의 심정을 헤아려보았다. 다정한 남편을 향한 죄책감… 건실했던 결혼생활에 대한 자책… 키세를 만나지 말았어야 한다는 후회…… 대충 그런 별 볼일 없고 불필요한 감정들일 것이다. 키세는 그냥 자애롭게 그의 눈물을 오르가즘 탓이라고 여겨주기로 했다. 훌쩍이며 들썩이던 등이 차츰차츰 이완되었다. 지친 아오미네는 그대로 눈을 뜨지 않았다.

“아오미넷치?”

그것을 깨닫고 키세를 그의 어깨를 작게 흔들었다. 색색거리는 숨을 보아하니 깊은 잠에 빠진 듯했다. 풀어진 얼굴이 천진했다. 쯧, 그는 혀를 찼다. 아무리 그래도 외간남자를 들이고 그대로 잠에 빠지다니 경계심이 없어도 너무 없다.

“유부남 씨, 이러면 나쁜 짓 당한다구요.”

곤히 잠든 그의 볼을 살살 쓸며 볼멘소리를 해보았다. 뭐, 안 그래도 나쁜 짓 잔뜩 했지만… 앞으로도 할 거고. 키세는 기분이 좋아져 쿡쿡 웃었다.

그는 벗어던진 옷가지에 있던 핸드폰을 꺼내들었다. 그리고 카메라를 켰다. 화면 가득히 아오미네의 나체가 담겼다. 렌즈 너머로 보는 그는 더욱 관능적이었다. 촘촘히 짜인 완벽한 복근. 땀에 젖어 더욱 매끄럽고 탄탄해 보이는 허벅지. 몸의 다른 부분만큼 모양 좋은 커다란 성기. 장시간 키세를 받아들여 잘 다물리지도 않는 다리 사이의 구멍까지. 이 작품이 자신의 솜씨라니 매우 뿌듯했다. 키세는 그의 얼굴과 음란하게 늘어져 있는 몸이 잘 보이도록 하고 셔터를 눌렀다.

충분히 찍은 후 그는 아오미네의 한쪽 다리를 들어올렸다. 지칠 대로 지쳐 잠든 아오미네는 조금도 깨어날 기미가 없었다. 부어오른 밀부로 손가락을 밀어 넣었다. 안은 축축했다. 천천히 손을 빼자 하얀 점액이 딸려나왔다. 키세는 아오미네의 허벅지에 그것을 펴발랐다. 갈색 허벅지 위의 흰 정액이 선명했다. 매우 외설적인 광경이었다.

“아, 이렇게 보니까 정말 내가 강간한 것 같잖아요.”

그는 화면을 보며 중얼거렸다. 이왕이면 아까 동영상으로 찍어놓을 걸 그랬다. 그러면 그가 키세의 이름을 부르며 예쁘게 우는 것도 전부 담을 수 있었을 텐데. 그는 아쉬운 대로 열심히 아오미네를 카메라에 담았다. 그래도 괜찮았다. 이 사진으로도 평온한 가정을 부수기엔 충분했다. 그의 남편이 다른 남자에게 범해진 아오미네의 사진을 보고는 무슨 표정을 지을까. 키세는 설레는 마음으로 신나게 셔터를 눌렀다.

촬영을 끝낸 키세는 다시 아오미네의 곁에 길게 누웠다. 갈색 피부가 옅은 땀으로 뒤덮여 있었다. 그에게서 나는 냄새라면 땀내마저도 좋았다. 키세는 그를 끌어안으며 눈물자국이 남은 뺨에 키스했다. 눈을 감고 있어도 사랑스럽기 그지없는 얼굴을 쓰다듬으며 속삭였다.

“당신은 나를 집에 들이지 말았어야 했어요.”

들인 이상, 아오미네 다이키는 앞으로 영원히 키세 료타의 것이었다.


End file.
